myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ryan Smetana/The Comedy World Adventure Movie: Transcript
For a while, I'd be adding some stuff to a, possibly incomplete, transcript for GoAnimate: The Movie. I'll be doing something new. I'll be using every method I used for it and exchange it for my own project. Okay, enjoy. Transcript Opening (The Twentieth Century Fox logo shows up.) (The screen fades to black. The Mouth Animation logo shows up) (The screen fades to black, and then it shows a stage-light) (Eric appears in front of the stage-light) Eric: (clears throat) Attention fellow viewers. No animals, villains, fictional people, personified animals, or OCs were harmed during the filming of this movie. Any problems? Put your hands on your head, stay very calm, screech like a chimpanzee, run to your local shoe store, and ask for a triple sardine marshmallow ice-cream cheeseburger with decorated olives and sprinkles on top. Thank you. Starting the Story (A shot of a wide sweeping shot of a mountain with snow on top of it is shown while happy-go-lucky music is playing in the background. The yellow sun is high in the sky and is shining bright.) Narrator: Ah, the early beautiful morning of Diftsberg! Why, it's such a beautiful, magnificent, but so... odd... city to visit. (the camera submerges to a green hill with a sign that has white letters. It spells out, "WELCOME TO DIFTSBERG! Since 1929". Butterflies and birds are seen flying by) Narrator: If only you could feel the cold morning breeze in the air. As narrator, I'm the lucky son of a gun. (the camera submerges to Diftsberg Middle School) Narrator: Well, then. This huge, exciting story begins at the Diftsberg Middle School. (it cuts a classroom. Eric and his classmates are taking an exam) Narrator: What is this? Pop quiz fever? Eric's Bad Dream Eric: My life is ruined, and ruined is right! (Eric slams his head on his desk.) Eric: (whimpers) Mrs. White: You have eight more minutes, class. (Eric answers question 11 in a hurry, and rapidly scribbles. Suddenly, he notices a TNT on his back) Eric: No wonder I'm ticking. Mrs. White: Seven minutes. (Eric answers question 12) Mrs. White: Make that a six. (cuts to close-up of Mrs. White, who is pleased) (Eric answers question 13 slowly) Mrs. White: Five. Eric: OH, NO! Seventeen more problems left. What do I do? WHAT CAN I DO!? Narrator: Too much thinking later... (Eric answers question 17 quickly) Eric: Almost there... (An alarm clock sounds) Mrs. White: TIME'S UP! Check your exams—front and back. Hurry up and turn it in—I don't have all day! Eric: OH, NO!!! (Eric explodes. We hear an alarm clock ringing. Eric stops the alarm from ringing) A Fresh Start Eric: Huh? Oh. Okay, I'm alive. It's all a dream. Whoopee! PC Guy: (yawns) Good morning, Eric! Made pancakes. Eric: Mm, my favorite. You put syrup on them? PC Guy: (imitating Eric) Ya' put syrup on the pancakes? (normal) Look, I didn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed this time. I only waked up because I couldn't stand the taste of my own breath. Eric: I know today will be wonderful! (scene cuts to the dining room) Eric: These pancakes remind me of our grandmother. (Eric pokes his pancakes with a fork) Eric: I sure miss her. PC Guy: Me, too, brother. I wish we could send her some postcards. Eric: I agree. Hey, I wonder what could go wrong today. (PC Guy, finished with his breakfast, shrugs his arms) PC Guy: It better not be a zombie invasion, or I'll puke on my face. Narrator: Meanwhile, far, far away... (the scene cuts to the outside of an abandoned lair. It cuts to the inside. We see a mysterious doctor writing out plans) Dr. Knows-a-Lot: I, Professor Knows-a-Lot, will put an end to the world... WITH THIS BIG ERASER! (humorously, Dr. Knows-a-Lot stares at the audience) Dr. Knows-a-Lot: Yeah. I'm talking to this fellow audience. You know who you are, my lovely people watching this film right now. (It cuts to Lakeside Middle School. The bell is ringing, and we see many students entering the district. Eric and PC Guy are in the hallway) PC Guy: Do the students really need to make out behind the lockers right now? This isn't going to be a massive love fest, for corn sake. You really should know today is Monday. (A large bully walks behind Eric) Eric: Hello sir or madam, or... (gulps loud) IT'S DALLAS, THE SCHOOL BULLY! (Eric tries to run for his life, but Dallas grabs and squeezes his arm. Dallas throws Eric into the girls' restroom) Dallas: Sissy! Only nerds like YOU pee in their shirts. (we hear girls screaming and wild punches) Eric: That was worth it. Really worth it. (Eric collapses; the screen fades to black. Meanwhile, it cuts to Eric waking up in the nurse's office) Eric: Huh? W-Where am I? PC Guy: You were thrown into the girls' restroom by Dallas and you were beat by senior girls. Eric: Hey, don't be a ladies man right now. PC Guy: (nervously) Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. (Eric gets out of the nurse's bed) PC Guy: Come on now, we have social studies. They are passing out the quizzes from Friday. Eric: I hope I actually beat every student in the classroom. (Eric walks out of the nurse's room. The scene switches to a classroom) Mr. Murphy: Here is your pop quiz, Eric. (Mr. Murphy provides him his social studies test with a grade written on it) Eric: Thanks, genius. Weren't you the one that made out with our counselor last month? Word is going on about you. (Eric looks at the quiz. A dramatic cue plays) Eric: AN F! B-but... NO! IT CAN'T BE! (Mr. Murphy points at the test. It reads, "See me after class!") Eric: Oh, my God! What's wrong, mister?! Did I cheat again? (mocking Mr. Murphy) I caught ya' cheatin', I caught ya' cheatin'! (normal) I didn't do that, did I?!? INCOMPLETE! One-Way Ticket to Detention INCOMPLETE! Category:Blog posts